The instant invention relates generally to imitation flowers and more specifically it relates to an artifical flower.
Numerous imitation flowers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be fabricated to simulate real flowers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,568,859; 1,757,943 and 3,822,171 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.